


All In

by justcallmehero



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Car Sex, M/M, Misunderstandings, Succubus, just a lot of stiles, prompt, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 06:23:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justcallmehero/pseuds/justcallmehero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TW Prompt: Miscommunication issues with angst, that ends in porn. And also, lot's of stiles. (For Lielabell)</p>
            </blockquote>





	All In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lielabell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lielabell/gifts).



> I asked for prompts, and was given one. A VAGUE one, but whatevs. I like how this turned out. This ended up being way longer than I intended, and when I realized that about halfway through, it ends up being short like another 5 paragraphs because it’s late and i wanna read some more Sterek porn. 
> 
> Also, this is SUPER unbeta'd, and there are a lot of spelling mistakes. I'll go back anf fix them later. Uh, when I find one. A beta, I mean.

Beacon Hills had a Succubus and seriously, it was just causing all sorts of problems for Stiles.  
  
There were three people found dead. Naked and dead. Naked, looking as though they had a happy ending, and dead.

Death by sexing used to be something of a dream for Stiles, but now that he’s seen it in person, maybe he should plan on dying another way. Like maybe getting eaten by a T-rex or something cool like that.

But whatever. So not the time to lament on that.  
  
On Derek’s orders, he’d been paired with  _Jackson_  of all people, to steak out the club that night. It was a favorite spot of the Succubus apparently, seeing as how every person it’d met had come home from Spiral, only to never be seen alive again.  
  
The music was loud and hammering. The bass pulsing and resonating within his person. he could barely hear himself think, let alone concentrate. As soon as they;d gotten in the club, Jackson had made a beeline for the bar, citing something along the lines of “pumping people for info of anyone creepy” or whatever.  
  
And Stiles was left alone.  
  
And holy shit, it was  _so_  obvious that he was not meant to be there. The only person in the entire club maybe, who was standing completely still (for once).  
  
Without any real direction, he ventured deeper in the sea of people, not exactly sure what he was looking for. The writhing bodies moving and bumping against him as he tried to maneuver his way around people wasn’t something he was used to. In all honesty, people being so close to him was a little much for him to take in.He could hear his heart pounding in his ears—or maybe that was the bass? he wasn’t sure.

Soon enough he found a wall to post up on to scan over the crowd. his eyes jumped from person to person looking for any distinctive qualities, but they were all dressed up pretty outrageously, so he wasn;t sure what to mentally catalog.  
  
“Hey.”  
  
Stiles whipped around, startled, only to see a guy standing next to him. He was maybe a few inches taller, with pale skin, and almost white blonde hair. Even with the color lights shining randomly everywhere, Stiles could make out that his eyes were a very vivid shade of green.  
  
He didn’t want to draw anymore attention to himself by running away, so he swallowed the dry lump in his throat and ground out a shaky, “Hey.”  
  
The guy’s eyes narrowed a little bit, in curiosity maybe. “You okay? You seem kind of… lost?”  
  
“Uh, yeah. Yeah, I’m fine.” Stiles answered. “I’m Stiles.”  
  
The guy smiled. “Toby.”  
   
Stiles eyed him cooly. “…Has anyone ever told you that you look like Draco Malfoy? From Harry Potter?”  
  
Toby let out a bark of laughter. “Yeah. Yeah, they have.”  
  
“I mean, that’s cool,  _I_  think. But, usually what I consider cool is like… not cool. I guess. I dunno.”  
  
Toby leaned against the wall next to him. “I get that vibe from you—no offense.”  
  
Stiles tells him none taken. 

Toby continues: “This doesn’t really seem like you kind of scene. Did you get roped into this? Coming out here, I mean.”  
  
Stiles smiles sheepishly. “That obvious?”  
  
“A little.” Toby grins.

Stiles sighs. “This was really a last minute thing. Actually gonna meet up with some friends later. I don’t plan on sticking around too much longer.”  
  
“That’s too bad,” Toby says, bumping his shoulder against Stiles’. “I wanted to talk a bit more.”  
  
Stiles knows he shouldn’t—knows he should find Jackson and whoever else has finally showed up, but at the moment he can’t bring himself to care.  
  
He swallows, and carefully says, “I’ve—I’ve got time.”  
  
He finds the grin Toby gives him to be quite sexy—and maybe a little feral, but he dismisses that last thought.

***

They ended up outside in Toby;s car. They did talk, for a while, but Toby was sitting so close to him, and he was so warm, and his thoughts were a little hazy. The next thing he knows, Toby’s hands are up his shirt, and his mouth is on his neck and Stiles can’t seem to get enough.  
  
“More,” he groans. “Please.”  
  
Toby pulls away and peers down at him. “Sh, sh. No need to rush, Stiles. This is going to be fun. And then when it’s over, you won’t even feel anything. So let’s take our time, okay?”  
  
That statement is worrisome, no doubt, but Stiles feels drunk even though not one bit of Alcohol passed his lips, and whines from deep in his throat.  
  
Toby sighs. “You guys are always so impatient.”  
  
“S’cuz you aren’t doing  _more_.” Stiles pants.  
  
“Hmm,” Toby hums thoughtfully. “I like to enjoy my meals, usually. And I’m sure you’ll enjoy it too.”  
  
Stiles is far past the point of suspecting Toby might be the Succubus, and is thrown right smack dab in the center of absolute certainty. But he can’t bring himself to care. he wants it,  _god_  he wants it. And Toby is not giving it to him.  
  
Wordlessly he bucks his hips forward, and gasps when the bulge in his pants grazes Toby’s thigh.  
  
“Oh alright, fine.” Toby acquiesces. “Since you can’t just  _savor_  it.”  
  
He grins his hips down against stiles, who rubs back against him to meet every move, hands going everywhere. trying to take everything, as much as they can.  
  
Stiles is needy. Very needy. He knows he needs release, he also knows that Toby is ultimately going to kill him, but all he cares about is the warm feeling spreading through his lower body. He wants more.

Just as Toby dips his hand beneath the waistband of Stiles’ jeans, the doors on either side of the vehicle are ripped away and Someone has Stiles by the underarms, pulling him away from the Good Feeling. He whines, and tries to fight to get back to Toby by he’s hoisted up and the forked over onto Scott’s person.  
  
Suddenly, Stiles is exhausted. he feels drained, like he’s just ran a marathon, he sags against his best friend, unable to keep himself up any longer.  
  
“Scott,” he rasps. “I think I found the Succubus.”  
  
He passes out before Scott can reply.  
  
***

When he wakes, his head is pounding, and his throat is dry. He feels, without a doubt, the feeling is  _hungover_  which is ridiculous because he doesn’t remember drinking anything.  
  
Vaguely, he;s aware that someone is in the room. He wants to roll over but his limbs feel like lead. “Water.” he manages to get out.   
  
There’s a shuffling of feet against wood, and then someone is drawing him up and pressing a glass of ice cold water to his mouth. Stiles drinks it gratefully.

“Slow down,” Derek says.   
  
Stiles says, “Fuck off,” but it sounds like “Flff ffff,” because his mouth is full of water and ice.  
  
Derek sighs and sets the glass down on the table next to the bed, the positions Stiles into sitting up.

“What happened?” He asks.

Derek tenses. “We killed the Succubus.”  
  
“Oh.” Stiles says. “That’s good.”  
  
“Yeah.”

“Um. Not that I’m not thankful for…whatever it is you’re doing for me, but what happened  _to me_?”

“The succubus got to you.”  
  
Stiles rolls his eyes. “Well obviously. But, I mean. How? I was with Toby and—” Stiles stops.  
  
It comes back to him. Toby was the succubus.  
  
“We were looking for a woman.” Derek offers up when he sees realization cross Stiles’ face. “Technically, a Succubus just has to be someone who feeds off of men.”  
  
“And in today’d day and age, I’m really not surprised that it happened. But yeah, no I a kinda am.”  
  
“He didn’t do you in too bad. Just—I guess he was warming his way up to all out feeding on you. Like he was tasting something before gorging himself.”

“Oh man,” Stiles sighs. “Of course the one time someone is interested in me, they turn out to be a demon jerkbutt.”

Derek stiffens, and then moves to get off the bed. “You should rest.”  
  
“Stay.” Stiles says instantly, surprising them both. “I mean, you don’t have to. But.”  
  
Derek stares at him for a second before sitting back down on the bed. “Okay.”

Stiles manages to worm his way back into a laying position, and Derek flattens himself out on the other side of the bed, next to him.  
  
“Thanks.” he says, and then drifts off into slumber.

***

When he wakes up for the second time, Derek is above him, kissing his jaw and growling in his ear.

“Mine,” he hears.  
  
“Wha—”  
  
” _Mine._ ” Derek growls again. Stiles swallows thickly.

“Der— _Derek!”_

Derek’s hand squeezes Stiles ass before reaching around and undoing the front of his jeans, where Stiles discovers, a little to his surprise (but not really) that he is hard. Before he can properly register this, Derek’s hand palms him through his jeans and Stiles’ dick twitches.

He hisses. “ _Fuck_ , Derek. I don;t—”  
  
Derek kisses him, effectively shutting him up. “Don’t talk, only feel.”

Derek’s hand releases him, and then Derek’s own clothed erection is pushing against Stiles groin and Stiles inadvertently jerks his hips. Derek grunts and rocks forward, rubbing against Stiles’ cock.  
  
Stiles groans, reach around Derek’s neck and fisting the back of his shirt.  
  
In the back of his mind, Stiles is aware that this is probably happening because some of the Succubus’s freaking demon mojo rubbed off on him when he tried to drain Stiles of his life force. It’s influencing Derek to do these things, but he doesn;t care because he’s wanted the alpha for such a long time that he’ll just take what he can get at this point, even if he knows all parties involved are going to regret it later on.  
  
Without his notice, Derek has managed to free both of there cocks. He sits back and uses Stiles legs to pull him closer before wrapping his arms underneath them. Stiles’s legs are spread, resting on Derek’s biceps, and he has never felt so exposed.

Derek surges forward with urgency. Stiles arches his back and cries out. His arms go above his head, reaching out for something to grab onto, and hisses when Derek wraps his hand around both of their hardened lengths and pumps mercilessly.  
  
“Fuck _—FUCK, DEREK—_ ” Stiles cries out. He’s rocking his hips to meet Derek’s hands and feels that familiar warmth pooling in his stomach.

“Good,” Derek grinds out. “Good, so good, Stiles, you are  _so good. Feel good.”  
  
_ Stiles is so hot. Everything is hot. He wants it more,  _more_.   
  
“Derek!” he moans loudly, throwing his bead back. “Derek,  _please!_ ”

“That’s it,” Derek pants above him. “Come for me.”

“Oh Go— _ooooood!”_  Stiles exclaims, bucking his hips against Derek’s hand.

“You are so good, Stiles.” Derek says, kissing him. “Let go, come for me”

Stiles explodes all over Derek’s hand and stomach, arching back, eyes closed and mouth wide open in a silent scream. Not a moment later, Derek makes a guttural sound and comes hard.  
  
Derek falls on to him, pinning Stiles to the bed as they both try to catch their breath.  
  
Stiles’ heart is pounding hard in his chest, he’s sure Derek can feel it through his skin.  
  
When he catches his breath, the first thing he says is, “I’m sorry.”  
  
Derek pulls up to stare down at Stiles in bewilderment. “ _What?_ ”

“I—I’m sorry!” he says again.

Derek is confused. “For what?”

“The succubus.” Stiles says. “I—I should have known or something, but that doesn’t even matter because some of its power is still lingering on me, and you couldn’t control yourself. It couldn’t be helped. But i don;t want you to like, hate yourself. because it was something neither of us could control.”  
  
Derek stares at him for a minute. And then: “You’re wrong. It could have been controlled.”

Stiles’ eyebrows shoot up. “What?”

“This—this had nothing to do with, you know, the succubus.” Derek sighs. “I woke up next to you, and I could still smell it on you. And it made me so mad. The I… I sort of let the wolf override my sense, and when I realized what was happening, we’d already gone pretty far. And I didn’t want to stop.”

“I… I don;t get it. What are you saying?”

“This is not your fault. And no, I will not blame myself, even though it  _is_  my fault. I don’t regret this happening.” Derek looks him right in the eye. “I wanted to, Stiles. I wanted  _you._ ”

Stiles grins as Derek’s words sink in. He sits up, and draws Derek closer to him until their mouths are connected. When he pulls away, there are a myriad of emotions on Derek’s face: puzzlement, want, hunger, confusion.

“Stiles, what—”

“Since we seem to be on the same page here, I’m about ready for round two. You in?” he grins deviously.

Derek blinks a few times before smiling and pushing Stiles back down on the bed. “I’m  _all_  in.”  
  
 **END.**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. *hearts*


End file.
